


Addiction

by Alphamon_Ouryuken



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphamon_Ouryuken/pseuds/Alphamon_Ouryuken
Summary: [Sequel to Sorcery and Seduction]Ever since Midnight Sparkle had made a reputation for herself as rogue Succubus, the young Wind Sorcerer Flash Sentry had taken it upon himself to capture her and bring her to justice. Having pursued her across the lands from town to city. However every time he came close to capturing her, she'd slip away with little to no effort...However, after all this time, he'd managed to corner her in the ruins of an abandoned town, ready to finally bring this chase to an end......only for the Succubus to reveal exactly why she allowed him to get so close...
Relationships: Flash Sentry/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Kudos: 8





	Addiction

A young Wind Sorcerer soared through the silent night sky over the mist-filled forest, conjuring powerful air currents to glide and maneuver through, the leathery flaps of his armored flight suit allowing him to maintain the right altitude.

After passing over an abandoned barn, he knew he'd reached his destination… or rather, what was left of it.

The wing flaps retracted back into the pouches at the sides of his sleek, azure armor as he landed atop a hill, summoning a weak gust of wind to slow his descent. Looking down from his position he could make out an abandoned town almost completely obscured by mist various trees growing out of several houses. Wasting no time, he made his way down the road towards the abandoned town, his attention drawn to a lavender light that seemed to be emitting from one of the abandoned houses.

From what he had been told by the former residents, this village was originally a thriving town where various mages all lived and worked together in harmony... but sadly that all changed over six years ago. No one knows why, but the magic of Everfree Forest had suddenly grown out of control, and over time the forest continued to grow and expand until it enveloped and overtook the village, forcing many of the residents to flee and relocate.

Some simply moved to other places such as Cloudsdale, the Crystal Empire, or Canterlot, while others had poured their efforts into building a new village nestled between the Smokey Mountains and White Tail Woods.

Of course, that didn't necessarily mean they still didn't have to deal with their fair share of problems lurking in the forest from time to time.

There had recently been attacks on their new home by some of the very creatures that drove them off, and there were even rumors of several monsters setting up residence in what was left of the place.

Granted, the weekly Royal Guard patrols had been enough to deal with the wild animals, but the presence of one particular creature had warranted calling in a mercenary such as himself.

A Succubus.

Not just any Succubus mind you, this particular one had made quite the name for herself after her debut in Canterlot. Not only overpowering and seducing a prodigy in "Celestia's Academy for Gifted Sorceresses", but also managing to outsmart and easily escape the Royal Guard.

He'd had the unfortunate luck of running into her during his time in Appaloosa. Having caught her shamelessly seducing the local workers and draining them of their vitality, not enough to outright kill them, but more than enough to leave them bedridden for a while. Though he had managed to stop her and drive her off, every so often she'd pop up in an area he was traveling through to cause trouble, prompting him to seek her out and deal with her himself.

And today was one of those days. Apparently, she had been masquerading as a librarian for a while, easily tricking some of the locals into joining her for some late-night "reading sessions". After she had been found out, the locals discovered that she had made her home in the abandoned ruins of their former town.

As such, with the Royal Guards busy dealing with a Timberwolf infestation in the Whitetail Woods, he had taken it upon himself to finally capture her, or failing that, at the very least drive her out of the ruins and deprive her of any chances to seduce more innocent civilians.

...that, and he REALLY needed the money.

As he wandered through the abandoned town, he found himself stepping over massive roots that grew out of the sides of certain buildings, certain houses that had fallen into a state of decay after being abandoned for so long. After taking a detour to avoid a patch of poison joke, the Sorcerer found himself standing before what looked like a tree that had been modified into a house of some sort, in front of it was an old sign that read "Golden Oaks Library".

"...who would build something as big as a library inside a tree?" He mumbled to himself as another lavender light emitted from the window of what he could only assume was the top floor. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly made his way inside, carefully avoiding making a sound as he stepped over the broken door and several ripped up books. However, he then heard the sound of footsteps coming from the stairway and quickly hid behind an overturned bookcase.

"Honestly, who would just leave some perfectly good spellbooks in such bad condition?" The individual grumbled as she made her way into the room, looking through one of the old books. "I can't help but wonder if the original librarian was even doing her job right…"

Hearing that familiar voice caused the mercenary to bite his lip as he slowly perked out from behind the bookcase.

And there she stood, the rogue Succubus, as deadly as she was beautiful; Midnight Sparkle.

Her youthfully smooth skin was dark violet, her hair seemed to be permanently flowing upwards in a pattern of deep-pink and purple streaks, and a pair of deep purple wings with black-edges coming out of her back.

Her attire consisted of knee-length stockings, deep pink high-heels boots, elbow-length fingerless gloves of equal color, a pink choker around her neck, a strapless pink/purple dress that hugged her voluptuous figure almost like a corset, exposing her ample cleavage, with a short star-marked skirt with a lighter pink waistline that just barely went past her thighs, showing off her curvy hips and long shapely legs. Around her eyes an aura of magic that almost resembled glasses of some sort, and a tiara that resembled a long, jagged, pale-green glowing horn on her forehead.

That tiara was a reminder of how dangerous she could be, he wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point, she'd managed to start up a riot during an auction for an ancient artifact and snuck off with a tiara… one that could enhance any Mage's magic despite their skills… and he'd seen firsthand how powerful she was with that kind of magic at her disposal...

The mercenary was brought out of his thoughts as the Succubus snapped her fingers, resulting in the book she was reading vanishing in a puff of smoke. "Now then, where should I head to next…?" She mused to herself before casually sitting down behind an overturned table, temporarily obscuring her from his line of sight. "I've already done all I can in Hollow Shades, and I can't go back to Klugetown for a while…"

Then, just as he was about to draw his blade, an aura of magic engulfed his head and pulled off his helmet, revealing his yellow skin and wild blue hair. He then felt a lick on his earlobe and a kiss on his cheek. "What do you think, Flash Sentry?" A seductive voice whispered.

Startled, Flash immediately summoned a gust of wind and sent the Succubus flying out of the house, putting more distance between them both. He eyed her with caution as he exited the library, his blade at the ready, waiting for her next move. "So what are you up to out here of all places, you diabolical seductress?"

"Good to see you too-wait… _diabolical_?" She pondered in an almost proud tone. "You _really_ think so?”

"That wasn't a compliment!" He fired back.

"Trust me handsome, by the time we're done here you'll be thinking of much worse things to call me…" She chuckled as she sat on one of the tree-library's branches before summoning a book and flipping through the pages. "So what brings you to this litteral neck of the woods? Got lonely and needed the pleasure of my company?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Flash's eye twitched in aggravation. "I was _hired_ to deal with you after that _stunt_ you pulled in the village!"

"Oh! Do you mean my little "book club"? Honestly, I don't see what the problem was..." The Succubus smirked as she casually flared her wings. "It's not my fault so many men happened to enjoy my "company" more than their lovers…"

"Don't try to play coy with me!" Flash angrily declared, pointing his sword at her. "You seduce men and rob them of their vitality!"

"...are you describing me or a brothel?" She asked bluntly.

Flash gave her a flat look. "Not even dignifying that with a response."

"Well then, I consider that an offensive stereotype, good sir!" Midnight retorted… right before grinning broadly at him and lifting her skirt, revealing a _very_ noticeable bulge. "...we Succubi like to play on _both_ sides of the gender fence!"

"GAH!" The Sorcerer blushed, nearly dropping his guard. "PUT THAT AWAY!!"

Midnight simply rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, resulting in the bulge being enveloped in a lavender aura before vanishing completely. "So uptight… honestly, here I am trying to get these villagers to let loose and have a good time… and maybe take a bit of their vitality for myself, and you come along and ruin my fun!"

"Fun!?" Flash repeated in an aggravated tone. "You turned an innocent, promising Mage into a sex-addict!"

"Oh, you mean Trixie? Ah~ my first sex-slave…" Midnight sighed in an almost wistful tone as she casually turned a page. "And trust me, that bitch was _far_ from innocent before I got to her…" She mumbled.

"And that's not even the worst of it." He continued, tightening his grip on his sword and watching her movements, just in case she tried to pull a fast one on him. "Remember the neighborhood-wide streaking you instigated in Seastone Bay, or the mass-orgy in Canterlot Theater?"

"Oh yeah! Some of my finest work!" Midnight giggled, closing the book. "Although the acting was a little flat for my tastes. Especially when Nightmare dominated Celestia. Honestly, the line delivery was so dull you'd think none of those actors ever role-played before…"

"Enough!" Flash snapped, interrupting her. "I'm done letting you slip through my fingers. This time, I _will_ capture you, and you _WILL_ be imprisoned for your crimes!"

"Wow, so dramatic and tense… of course, if you're that eager to see me bound and at your mercy…" The Succubus suddenly teleported right in front of the Wind Sorcerer, closing the distance between her in an instant. "...we could always skip to the _fun part_ …" She whispered alluringly, her face now inches away from his own. Flash found himself staring into her deep lavender eyes as her magic aura briefly surrounded his body for a moment… only to dissipate seconds later. The Wind Sorcerer quickly came to his senses and mentally summoned a whirlwind around his body, immediately pushing her back a few feet. Midnight could only narrow her eyes as she noticed the glowing symbols on his armor. _'Ugh, those pesky chastity spells...'_

"Nice try, but I'm here to end this here and now!" He shouted defiantly, charging forward while swinging his sword forwards in a swift arc and summoning a blade of wind.

"Oh? So we're skipping straight to the foreplay? Okay then!" She smirked, her tiara began to light up as light-pink magical energy began crackling across her body, she then swiftly dove towards him, slicing through his wind blade like a hot knife through butter.

Diving out of the way, Flash quickly summoned a sphere of wind around her just as she landed, the sphere having several symbols circling around her. Midnight, however, wasn't about to let him get the drop on her that easily, she quickly fired a bolt of lavender magic right through the sphere and straight towards him.

Not having enough time to dodge this one, Flash quickly summoned another sphere of wind, this time around himself, and poured more of his magic into it, narrowly deflecting the magic bolt into the sky...

...however this opening was all Midnight needed, she quickly teleported to his right and, upon surrounding her left arm in an aura of magic, delivered a powerful blow to his shoulder armor, obliterating it completely. Flash hissed in pain as a stinging sensation spread throughout his right arm. He staggered back, his face a mixture of determination and pain.

"Tsk tsk tsk, leaving yourself open?" She whispered into his ear in a condescending tone. "Have you been slacking off in your training?"

"Don't underestimate me!" He snapped, quickly attempting to strike her with his blade only for her to teleport away again. "I've driven you away before and I will again!" Focusing his mind, Flash charged forward once more, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and using his wind magic to enhance his speed. Channeling more of his magic into his sword, he quickly began swinging and striking at the Succubus in rapid succession. Each strike summoning a burst of wind magic to either limit her dodging range or hit her with enough force to push her further back.

Midnight arched a brow at this, more amused than worried. Spreading her wings, she quickly flew backward with the intent to put enough distance between herself and her opponent to ready a counterattack.

 _'I can't give her a chance to strike back this time.'_ He thought to himself as he continued his relentless assault, getting closer to his opponent with every strike. _'I have to push her to the point of exhausting her magic, and pressing the offensive is the only way to limit her options!'_

As her opponent continued his assault, Midnight quickly engulfed her body with a faint yet noticeable aura while a smaller lavender aura surrounded her arms. Soon she could sense Flash's wind-enchanted swings coming from various directions. The Succubus gave it her best as she tried to dodge a few of them and parry those that got too close with her arms, delivering hard blows against the side of his sword. "Well well well…" She grunted between blows. "...it looks like you actually _have_ improved since our last fight-OW!" The Succubus winced, one of the blades of wind striking her cheek and leaving a very noticeable cut.

Flash smirked as he immediately pressed his advantage, lashing out enchanted strike after enchanted strike, on more than one occasion he would channel little more power into his strikes, summoning another blade of wind magic amongst the various wind bursts, several of which managed to leave a few cuts on her skin.

The Succubus winced in pain as she felt the blades of wind cut into her skin, mentally channeling some of her magic to heal them as quickly as possible before teleporting out of his range."Not bad Flash, though as much as I'd like to draw this fight out like usual, I do believe our little game must come to an end…"

"You're joking, r-right? I've got you… on the ropes!" He smirked as his breaths suddenly got heavier, but he simply chalked that up to fatigue. He got into a defensive stance, believing that she was preparing another attack. "I've got the upper hand… and you… you…" He trailed off as his eyes unintentionally wandered over her figure, the strikes from his blade and wind magic had torn up her attire, revealing much more skin than he noticed before.

''See anything you like, big boy?'' She teased, giving him a saucy wink as she casually floated to the ground, leaning forwards and giving him a nice view of her voluptuous breasts. "I gotta say, if you wanted to strip me down to my bra and panties so badly, you could've waited until I got you in bed~"

"I wasn't even… I-I don't-" Flash shook his head as he tried to focus, but his breath got caught in his throat as he attempted to deny her insinuation, he felt his slightly red cheeks heating up even more at her suggestive taunt…

...and his body was beginning to feel hot for some reason.

 _'Why am I feeling so hot? And why am I feeling so tired? We've had fights longer than this...'_ He thought, biting his lip, for a few seconds his vision became blurry, however, the moment his sight returned to him, he found his left arm dangling limply at his side. "What the-"

"Ah~ that's what I was waiting for!" He heard Midnight cheer, clapping her hands like a child who just got their favorite treat. "Y'see, the moment I saw those chastity symbols on your armor, I knew that my standard seduction spells wouldn't work on you." She explained as she teleported right behind him. "It took me a while, but after each of our encounters I studied them, thinking of the proper way to bypass them…"

Angered, Flash immediately whirled around in an attempt to strike her with his free arm. However he found his blade surprisingly heavy, his attack now slow and sluggish enough for Midnight to casually dodged out of the way with little effort. "What… what did you do to me!?" Flash gasped, breathing heavily, his heart beating rapidly as it became harder and harder to focus with his body getting hotter with each passing moment. "Why… why can't I… think straight?"

"You can thank this lovely little drug I whipped up!" The Succubus replied as she held up a syringe filled with purple liquid. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not some airhead who _only_ has sex on my mind. When push comes to shove, I can make some amazingly decent potions to further my goals when simple magic just won't cut it!"

"And what the hell does that-"

"No interruptions!" She stated bluntly, placing her index finger over his lips to silence him. "I was getting to that… Y'see, this little drug is meant to spread throughout the body at a rapid pace when the subject is feeling adrenaline. Like say, during a fight? And the moment it spreads wide enough, immediate paralysis takes hold of the nervous system… and by the way? It also acts as an aphrodisiac!"

"What the-when did you-?" Suddenly Flash's eyes widened upon remembering when she struck his shoulder… she'd used the pain from the blow to mask the injection.

This fight had never been about winning.

She'd been using their fight to speed up its effects.

"You filthy CHEATER!!" He snapped, holding back a gasp as he felt a familiar tightness in his pants.

"You may call me a cheater, but I'd say I'm more… _pragmatic_." Midnight replied with a coy smile and a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she strutted towards him, gently caressing his cheek the moment she got close enough, Flash weakly grabbed her hand in a vain attempt to push her away, only for his right arm to go limp as well. "Mmm~ you really are quite a catch~" She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him, while he was momentarily distracted, she summoned another syringe filled with green liquid and quickly injected the fluid into his neck. "Y'know, normally when facing someone one-on-one I just get a little _frisky_ and call it a day…" She mused as he fell to his knees, barely conscious as drowsiness overtook his senses. "But… since I'm _really_ in the mood, I think I'll take you back to my place and show you a _real_ good time!"

Flash, unable to respond, could only mentally curse the succubus as he blacked out...

* * *

As Flash regained consciousness, he immediately found that he'd been brought to some fancy hotel room, specifically the same one from that town Midnight had fled. However as he tried to sit up, he realized his arms and legs had been handcuffed to the posts of the bed he'd been resting on… butt-naked.

"What in Tartarus-"

"Oh good, you're awake!" He heard Midnight's voice call out, turning his head to the right, he saw her exiting the bathroom wearing nothing but a bathrobe, her damp hair now reaching halfway down her back. "Now the real fun can begin~!" She giggled as she strutted towards him, letting her bathrobe slide off her shoulders and fall to the floor as she swayed her hips side to side in an almost hypnotic motion. Flash could only gawk at her naked beauty as he took in her voluptuous curves. "Don't worry, you'll get to do more than just look this time…"

"Y-Y-You say that as if I'd want to." Flash fired back, biting his lip as you tried his best to avert his gaze... with little to no success.

"Your little friend says otherwise." She smiled at him, glancing at his exposed cock, which was already firmly erect. "Y'know, all these times we've encountered each other, you've made it clear that your intent was to capture me and "bring me to justice"..." Midnight began as she sank to her hands and knees, her perfect round breasts dangling tantalizingly as she crawled towards him, her eyes hungry and filled with lust. "...but I think we both know why you _really_ keep coming after me, why you continue to pursue me whenever I pop up in the area…" She began as she laid down beside him and walked her fingers slowly down his chest towards his manhood. "And that's because: you're. addicted. to. me." The Succubus whispered before her hand firmly gripped his manhood.

A sudden rush of pleasure shot through his body, making Flash groan at her very touch. "Th-that's n-n-not true!" He moaned out, instinctively leaning his head back as she started to stroke his cock.

"Now now now, you don't have to lie to me. It's just us after all…" The Succubus cooed, an excited grin spreading across her face as she gave his manhood a few strokes. "...after all, no matter what town or city I visited, you've always been right on my tail. Even when I didn't cause any trouble..."

"Th-that's only… b-because… because you were-ah! a… a threat!" Flash gasped, determined to avoid succumbing to her, gritting his teeth as he endured the blissful sensations she was assaulting him with. "...I-I've never… b-b-been tempted… by you!"

"Is that so…?" She smirked as the first droplet of pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock. "Well then, let's fix that, shall we?" Without waiting for a response, she leaned her head down towards his crotch and gave the head a lick, shooting a shuddering jolt through his body. "Admit it… you _wanted_ me to catch you…"

"N-no! I only… w-wanted-" He cried out, unable to contain himself, his moans and deep grunts proving how much he was enjoying her sensual strokes despite his protests.

"You've _always_ wanted to find me first…" She cooed as her soft and sensual fingers glided up and down his cock. "...because you… are… addicted… to… me!"

"S-S-Stop!" Flash grunted, desperately attempting to hold himself back.

"I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to…" She replied as she climbed on top of him, making sure she was in a proper 69 position with him as she positioned her pussy directly over his face, reaching back and spreading her glistening pink pussy lips for him. "Especially since I'm practically _gushing_ down there!"

Flash bit his lips as the Succubus' pussy juices dripped onto his face, desperately trying to avoid the temptation to lick the droplets off. His mind quickly drifted back to before the fight, where she had inexplicably given herself male genitalia.

His captor noticed his hesitation and sighed as if sensing his thoughts. "Oh relax, I'm not gonna pop a boner while you're eating me out…" Midnight reassured him. "...you're not ready for that level of kinkiness… just yet, now then…" She began as she pressed her slit against his lips, her intoxicating sweet scent flooding his nostrils. "Start licking!"

As he felt her lower lips make contact with his mouth, Flash couldn't resist the temptation any longer and brought his mouth to her waiting pusssy, licking her folds gently from bottom to top before letting his tongue bury itself as deep as he could possibly go.

"Mmm~ that's more like it~!" The Succubus moaned out as she brushed her lips against his manhood, swirling her tongue around the head before kissing the tip. _'Mmm, the taste, the smell! It's all so... intoxicating! I can't hold back any longer!'_ She thought as she quickly slurped his dick into her mouth, swallowing his entire length and skilfully taking it deep into her throat. Flash moaned into her pussy as Midnight started bobbing her head up and down his manhood while skillfully working her lips and tongue up and down his throbbing shaft, her warm drool coating his entire length as she licked off the drops of pre-cum.

The Wind Sorcerer himself was no slouch on his end either, the very taste and scent of her love nectar further dulling his resistance. Midnight had to admit, he was surprisingly more talented than she'd expected. His tongue was flicking and lapping at her inner walls, trying to reach into the deepest parts of her pussy as he possibly could.

Eventually, he felt his cock twitching as her tongue continued squeezing and stroking his length. Flash instinctively bucked his hips as he fired a heavy dose of cum right down her throat, which the Succubus happily drank down without wasting a single drop. Even after his orgasm subsided, his cock still remained as hard as ever thanks to the aphrodisiac.

Not long afterward, Midnight gasped, her eyes widening and her whole body shuddering as she promptly climaxed. Flash instinctively closed his eyes as a gush of fluids coursed over his face, washing over his tongue and filling his mouth. "S-So sweet…" He mumbled as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Mmm~ delicious~" Midnight sighed as she pulled his still-hard cock out of her mouth. "Now for the main course!" She proclaimed that she turned around once more, straddling his waist and brushing the moist lips of her slit against his manhood, she then started gyrating her hips, teasingly stroking her moist lips over the tip of his cock, stimulating him just enough to keep him right on the edge.

"S-S-Stop… teasing me!" Flash grunted, the very sight of his cock being so close to her dripping entrance yet being taunted by the sensations of her pussy lips being too much for her.

"Well, if you insist…" She cooed as she sank down and took him into her welcoming pussy, the tight hot walls quickly clenching around his throbbing manhood. Flash could only gasp in pleasure as his cock was buried deep within her, his hip instinctively thrusting upwards in response. "Oooh yesss~!" Midnight moaned from the sudden insertion as she began rocking her hips, wasting no time as she bounced up and down on his dick, her pussy hugging his hard cock tightly.

"Y'know, f-for someone-ah!-who claims to have "never fallen to temptation"-oohh!-you're going at it-mmph-like a pro!" Midnight gasped as she rode him, her hair becoming a complete mess as she started increasing her pace, leaning forward and grabbing his shoulders for support as she bucked her hips, sliding her slick wet pussy up and down his length. "Y-You sure you've never-ahh!-d-done this before?"

Flash didn't answer, too distracted by the blissful feeling of pumping cock in and out of her, the Succubus' moans growing louder and more wild as she continued to fuck him. "Oh yes, fuck me like the naughty demon I am!" She screamed in ecstasy, loving the feeling of his manhood pumping in and out of her. "Oh fuck! That's it! Give it to me Flash! Pump my needy, hungry pussy full of cum!" She cried out lustfully, each thrust sending a surge of pleasure through them both.

The Sorcerer was already dangerously close to climaxing but took all his resolve in an attempt to hold himself back long as he could. _'Maybe… j-just maybe… if I can outlast her… she'll be too tired to keep me bound…'_ He thought as he continued to thrust, desperately trying to outlast the Succubus despite being so close, every nerve in his body on fire with pleasure as he continued to hold himself back...

Midnight, however, quickly noticed something was off as his thrusts began to slow down, and she wasn't about to be outlasted by this human. " _Don't. fight it._ " She snarled between gasps, pressing her forehead against his own and looking him dead in the eyes. "Give me your cum! Give it to me! Now! N-Now! NOW!!" She hollered as her pussy clenched around his own cock as it twitched, like a Snake constricting its prey.

As the Succubus' pussy trapped his manhood in her soft, wet grip, Flash felt his dick twitch and his balls start to tighten. Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore, and with an agonizing scream of pleasure, he came inside her, firing shot after shot of his hot seed into her waiting pussy.

"Yes… yes… ohhh yes…" Midnight gasped, her whole body shuddering with pleasure as she felt his hot seed shoot deep within her. "Ohh… fuck, that feels amazing… ah!" She gasped as the explosive surge of pleasure that was her own orgasm rocked her entire body as her love juices gushed out of her pussy.

Still gazing into Flash's eyes, Midnight pressed her lips against his, giving him a soft, gentle kiss as her soft body pressed against his. As her tongue playfully pushed its way into his mouth, the Wind Sorcerer was helpless (and somewhat unwilling) to resist her, lazily allowing her to make out with him in orgasmic bliss. "You may not be my first Flash, but you're definitely in the top five…" She cooed as she broke the kiss, coming down from her orgasmic high.

Flash could lay there panting in the afterglow, unsure as to how he could escape. The Succubus had already drained him of his vitality, so there was no chance of him breaking free…

"I have to say, that potion I whipped up was more effective than I expected..." He heard the Succubus sigh as she got off him, carefully pulling his cock out of her. "I'm pretty sure you've got one more round in you…" She continued with a seductive wink as she then sat up on the bed, turning herself around and bending over on all fours, presenting her ass to him. It then dawned on him that his cock _still_ hadn't gone limp yet, making him wonder just how powerful that aphrodisiac was. "So what are you waiting for, stud? Have at me!"

Flash scowled at her, about to point out that he couldn't even if he wanted to due to him being handcuffed...

…only to notice that the handcuffs binding him had vanished.

"Wh… Why did you…?" He asked in an uncertain tone as he sat up.

"It's like I said before, you're addicted to me." Midnight stated in the casual tone. "After everything we've done tonight, even you can't deny that you love the idea of having me at your mercy."

"That's not true!" He protested. "You tricked me, that aphrodisiac-"

"May still be in effect…" She interrupted him. "But you're currently free to take your own actions."

Flash was about to ask what she meant, only for her to gesture to the corner of the room. Looking in said direction, he saw his clothes, armor, and sword in a neat pile.

"I've been in control of what happened so far, so now, what happens next is all up to you…" She explained, stroking her fingers between her legs and toying with her slit gently.

Flash's mind immediately went through several scenarios in second, he could simply use his wind magic to send her flying, then use his weapon and subdue her. She was right there! She was vulnerable! She was presenting her body to him!

Her hot…

...sexy…

…beautiful body...

Flash could only stare as Midnight continued stroking her fingers between the lips for a few seconds before withdrawing her hand, which was now covered in a mixture of her own juices and Flash's cum. "Mmm~ so sweet~" She whispered as she started licking her fingers clean as if it were honey. "So, what's it gonna be, stud?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, his mind practically screaming at him to grab his weapon and end this… only for his body to completely defy any logical thought as he slowly crawled towards her… his cock twitching with anticipation.

'Don't fight it...' He heard a voice whisper into his mind, the pupils of his eyes slowly turning blood red and the sclera becoming pitch black. 'Let your lust consume you...' He suddenly found his mind drowning in an ocean of lust, trying to make sense of his sudden burning need...

He needed to feel her.

He needed to be _inside_ her.

"Mmm~ good choice~" Midnight cooed as Flash took hold of her ass cheeks, squeezing and admiring how firm they were. He quickly grabbed his cock and ran it against her pussy lips… only to feel the Succubus's aura wrap around his cock, prompting him to suck in air through his clenched teeth.

"M-Midnight-"

"No no no, Flash, I already have enough of you in there." Midnight stated in a scolding tone before shoving her right hand in between her ass cheeks and using her middle and index finger to spread them, revealing her puckering anus, practically drenched in lube. "...this time, you use the backdoor."

Not bothering to argue, Flash complied with her demands and positioned his cock above her anus. He began teasing her by almost pushing himself in, letting her feel the head of his cock just barely push against her anus… only to slide away at the last second, as if he was giving her some form of payback for teasing him earlier. But just as she looked over her shoulder to glare at him, he grabbed her hips and rammed into her anus, earning a surprised yet excited yelp from the Succubus.

"AGAHAAA!" Midnight screamed as her body jerked and spasmed, the Succubus gasped and moaned loudly as she felt Flash slam his cock into her tight waiting ass, a goofy grin spread across her face as he pounded into her. "Ahaaan~ ohhh you cocky bastard!" She moaned.

Despite her ass being lubed up, Flash could feel just how especially tight she was, her anal muscles clamped down on his cock like it was never going to let go. He didn't let this hinder him, however, as he continued pumping his cock in and out of her anus.

"Mmm~ yeah, that's it! K-Keep it going, deeper, Deeper!" She gasped, knees shaking as she felt his cock slide in and out of her ass.

Flash's mind soon became so dulled by the pleasure that even forming congruent thoughts was becoming a chore for him. All he could think about was fucking the beautiful Succubus before him, her erotic moans became music to her ears as his eyes were drawn to the way she was shaking her hips.

"That's it stud, give me everything you've got-AHH!" Midnight yelped as Flash gave her ass a playful smack, earning a giddy moan from the Succubus and causing her breasts to rock forth and back from the force of the hit. "Oh, you naughty boy~!" She giggled as he continued to fuck her, slapping her ass cheeks with every thrust he made. Flash soon sped up the thrusts of his hips, pumping in and out of her ass quicker and with less resistance. Midnight's hips began to quiver as her pussy started letting out a stream of juices, soaking her inner thighs.

"Yes! Almost there Flash! Al… m-most… th-there! Fill me up, fill me up!" She cried out, feeling her own orgasm building up as Flash's thrusting became more and more frantic until he was pounding her with the swiftness and force of a piston. "I'm gonna squeeze every last drop of cum out of you! Harder! Harder! HARDER!! AAHHH!!"

Then, with one final cry of ecstasy, Flash pushed his cock as deep into her ass as he possibly could before his whole body shuddered as his seed erupted into her, filling her up. Midnight wasn't too far behind as a wave of pleasure that was her own orgasm shot right through her, she arched her back, drenching her inner thighs as she came as well. Flash's cock finally went limp along with the rest of his body, shivering as the afterglow of his own orgasm washed over him and overtook his senses.

"Ohhh yes~ That was… wonderful..." The Succubus sighed with a dazed smile on her face, her eyes barely open.

Utterly spent, Flash's eyes returned to normal just as all the remaining strength left his body. Unable to so much as move, he lost his grip on Midnight's rear and his cock slipped out of her as he finally passed out, falling backwards onto the soft covers and pillows.

"Thanks for the snack, stud." He heard Midnight whisper as he drifted off…

* * *

The sun had already risen by the time Flash began to rouse from his deep slumber, sunlight peered in through the half-closed window as he squirmed under the covers of the bed.

As he attempted to stretch his arms, he froze as he heard a faint moan coming from his right, followed by a sudden warmth pressing up against him. He slowly turned his head towards the source of said warmth… and was met by Midnight's glowing grin.

"Morning Flash." Midnight smirked, batting her eyes. "So, was it good for you too?" The Succubus asked playfully as she cuddled up against him.

Flash's eyes immediately widened and his pupils shrank as memories of exactly what happened last night came rushing back. "GAH!" He yelped as he immediately shuffled out of her grasp and tried to back away from the Succubus, only to run out of space and fall off the edge of the bed, landing on his back with a loud "OW!", taking most of the covers off with him.

"I'll take that as a solid _"yes"_!" Midnight giggled as she watched him frantically search for his clothes.

"Y-Y-You nasty… devious… vile creature!!" He stammered as he backed away from her, quickly picking up his shirt and underwear.

"He says after everything he did to me last night." She remarked, not taking her eyes off his junk despite him trying to cover himself up. "Honestly, I didn't think _you_ could be such a wild animal… you'd make a fine Incubus."

"Shut up!" He fired back as he hopped around on one foot, trying to put on his pants. "I am nowhere close to as depraved as you!"

Midnight just smiled back at him. "Your wet dreams beg to differ!" She giggled as she levitated his armor towards him.

"You… you looked into my dreams!?" He asked in disbelief, quickly snatching his armor out of her aura.

"Oh yeah, the lust from that was a nice little after-bang snack! I've gotta say, that Tempest chick you were going at it with looks like a good catch. Gonna have to look her up next time I'm in Canterlot." She mused to herself, placing a finger on her chin and pondering. "I wonder if she's a screamer?"

"Actually she likes to bounce-I mean-that's none of your-" Flash stammered over his response… only to notice Midnight staring at him with the _widest_ smile he'd ever seen. After a few seconds, she fell on her back in a fit of laughter. "WHY AM I STILL TALKING TO YOU!?" He groaned.

"Hahaha, oh WOW! _"Never been tempted"_ my ass!" Midnight laughed as she got out of bed, shamelessly showing off her naked body.

"This doesn't change anything! You just caught me off guard!" Flash stated in a flustered tone, trying to ignore the fact that he already felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. "Next time we meet, I _will_ capture you-"

"Shhh~" She whispered, silencing him once again by placing her index finger on his lips. "Save the pillow-talk for next time, sweetie." She smirked before pulling him in close and planting a soft kiss on the lips. "See you in Cloudsdale!" Midnight giggled before teleporting away.

Flash could only stare at the spot she had recently occupied for a few seconds before letting out an irritated groan. "Lousy arrogant she-devil… she thinks she's so damn clever… well, the joke's on her!" He mumbled to himself as he continued putting on his armor. "Thanks to that tracking symbol I placed on her hand, I’ll be able to seek her out no matter where she hides!" He proudly proclaimed.

However, upon thinking back to her words and what he just said, he sadly came to an annoying conclusion.

"...shit, she's right. I _am_ addicted."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was made possible and seen earlier on March 2020 by my generous supporters on Patreon.
> 
> Here's hoping you all enjoy this new story! If you wish to see future chapters early or get a story written for you, hit me up on Patreon!


End file.
